


Sweet Golden Boy

by JaneDoe876



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Body Worship, Comfort Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Making Love, Married Couple, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 12:59:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4101865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's more to Chris</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Golden Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so let's just say that my break is that I'm not going to post as much. Anyways, this was inspired by a movie critic where I come from, that said that Chris Hemsworth is a one trick pony he can only do Thor. I took offense, I don't agree with that at all, he's a wonderful actor and not a one trick pony. Con-crit is always welcomed. Enjoy!

Chris normally stayed away from reviews; he didn't need that in his life. Yet there was one, about his latest movie that just brought out the insecurity in him.

Tom came home that day from an interview, to find Chris brooding on their couch. "Darling what's wrong?"  Tom asked as he sat down next to him. "Am I a one trick pony?" Chris asked.

"What? No, of course not where did you hear that?" Tom asked. Chris showed him the movie review. "Darling, you are nothing of the sort, oh sweetheart" Tom said softly as tears ran down Chris's cheek. Tom held him tightly, gently caressing his hair.

"You are my precious, big sweet golden boy and I love you, I don't care what anyone says, we both know the truth" Tom whispered as he saw a hint of a smile form on Chris's lips.

Tom got up from the couch taking Chris by the hand; leading him up to their bedroom. Once the door closed behind them, he began to strip Chris slowly letting his clothes fall to the floor.

"Tom…" Chris tried to say but was cut off by a soft kiss. Tom didn't say a word though his eyes said plenty, they told Chris, I want to show you what you mean to me.

Tom stripped himself as well and lay Chris on the bed. His eyes studying his husband's body.

Chris shivered from the looks Tom bestowed on him, he truly felt loved. Tom ran his fingers through Chris's hair, massaging his skull and forehead then soft chaste kisses were trailed down his neck.

Chris closed his eyes for a second, before he felt the back of Tom's hand against his cheek encouraging him to keep his eyes open.

Tom left no part of Chris's body untouched; he kissed and nipped every part of him. Chris gasped tenderly feeling Tom touch him between his legs, keeping his eyes open gazing lovingly at Tom who grazed his lips against his.

Chris moaned softly in response as Tom kissed him deeply. He felt himself being prepared; he ran his fingers through Tom's hair feeling fingers brushing inside him exploring him as if he were uncharted territory.

He then felt Tom slip between his legs, slowly till he was fully in. Chris nodded as he wrapped his legs around Tom's waist and they began to move.

They both moaned lovingly, feeling their bodies react to the other. Tom pinned Chris's arms above his head as he moved deeper.

Their rhythm began to increase steadily as they reached their climax. They rode it out together basking in the high, then Chris laid his head on Tom's chest with a grateful smile. Tom kissed his forehead as they both let sleep take over. Chris smiled in his sleep, feeling truly golden.

THE END

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you always for reading :)


End file.
